


St Paul of Music

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Paul Simon's Music, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	St Paul of Music

We learned your songs over and over  
Safe in the backseat  
Wide eyed and awake  
Dad’s only music

Our little car on the motorway  
Journeys without streetlights  
Firing down the highway  
When the moon followed us home

You see, I have grown up  
In this church of music  
That sounds like my father’s love  
So others wouldn’t understand

Except I met a singer who did  
Before we stopped reaching out  
And he didn’t follow the flock  
But I think it’s the same for him anyway

He gave me that album  
The one that saved me, years later,  
And I’ve tried to be a missionary too  
But people look at me like a street hippie

I love the poems in your songs  
Pointed out to me by a dear friend  
Who was desperately young  
To be preserving memories

I used to have some headphones  
With perfect crystal stereo  
But I know the weave by heart  
Every beat and thread

I wanted to see you once  
A last minute thing  
Only months or breaths  
Before that summer

In the millennium year  
But I lived with a mud stick  
And he didn’t want to go  
Rushing to London on the last train

Later, when I was a woman,  
I would have gone on my own  
I knew it at the time  
-

This is where I swim  
In ageless summer  
A wide, wide river  
Where anger cannot pass

I can plunge and gasp  
I can be baptised  
And maybe still a little sad  
But not afraid

It’s a casual thing, you know?  
Easy as a sigh  
Familiar as my own bed  
Free hope like free hugs

I had to sell the car anyway  
It would have been no good here  
This raft on the ocean  
With my battered dreams

Of the billions of others  
My night time radio is listening  
For your voice in the dark  
A talisman for journeys


End file.
